Persona 3 New Game plus
by syruku
Summary: Minato falls asleep at the end of the game and suddenly he's shoved back to the beginning of his Journey.  Rated T because of harsh language and slightly suggestive language later.
1. Chapter 1

4/6/09

I saw a blue butterfly in my mind. Something about it felt oddly familiar. A voice spoke to me saying,

"Time never waits. It delivers all equally to the same end. You, who wish to safeguard the future, however limited it may be…"

"You will be given one year. Go forth without falter, with your heart as your guide."

I opened my eyes as the train I was on ground to a halt. I had my headphones on and music was blasting into my ears. I tried to stand but fell unsteadily back to my seat feeling disoriented. I shook my head, got back up, grabbed my bag and walked off the train. I looked up at the clock in front of me… It was a few seconds to twelve. Shit I really hope they don't mind me being so late. Hopefully no one wanted to go to Tartarus.

I decided to stand still as the world twists and distorts for a moment before returning to normal. Well… Not normal but average dark hour. The moon and sky are now green with the moon being a more yellowish green. During the distortion the ground became covered in blood in some spots and everyone around got turned into coffins. All the power running everything went off. I heard a man scream in the distance. I resumed my walk.

Eventually I made it to my destination my dorm. I looked up at it. I walked up the few stairs and opened the door.

A short blue haired kid was on my left. I couldn't remember his name for some reason but I knew it.

"You're late. I've been waiting a long time for you." He said as he snapped and made a red notebook appear out of thin air. "Now if you want to proceed please sign your name there. It's a contract don't worry, all it says is that you'll accept full responsibility for your actions. You know the usual stuff." What is this? Contract signing again? I think this happened before.

I signed it Minato Arisato.

"No one can escape time. It delivers us all to the same end. You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes." He picked up the contract and turned it to the side causing it to disappear. "And so it begins." He disappeared too.

This is strange I really feel like this all happened before. Talk about a major Déjà vu. I must be dreaming or something. If I'm right then here comes Yukari.

As if on cue I heard a voice. It said,"Who's there?"

I looked toward the stairs and saw a girl with short brown hair wearing a pink shirt and a very short skirt with a gun holster on her thigh. She started to draw her gun but another woman's voiced yelled, "Takeba, wait!"

We stood around tensely for a moment and then another distortion and the dark hour ended. The lights came back on, the blood went away, the sky turned back to being the right color and everywhere but here everyone came back from being coffins.

The second woman, a beautiful girl with magnificent red hair flowing down her back and hanging in her face covering one eye wearing a ruffled blouse, long skirt and knee-high high heeled boots, approached me.

"I didn't think you'd arrive so late. My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students living in this dorm." She said.

"Who's he?" asked the brunette.

"I'm Minato Arisato. It's nice to meet the both of you."

"It was a last minute decision to have him here. He'll eventually be moved to the Boy's Dorm."

The brunette still looked uncertain. "…Is it ok for him to be here?"

"I guess we'll see won't we." Mitsuru responded. She turned to me and said "This is Yukari Takeba; she'll be a junior this spring just like you."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, too." She said.

"This isn't a girl's dorm, is it?" I asked.

"No it isn't. Unlike the other dorms this one is co-ed. It isn't your typical dorm however. I'll explain it to you later if the need arises. Until then, do you have any other questions?"

"Nope." I answered.

"Well then, it's very late so you should get some rest. Your room is on the second floor at the end of the hallway. You're things should already be there."

"Oh… I'll show you the way. Follow me."

Yes because I need help up the stairs and to the end of the hallway. Fuckin' Yukari never makes any sense.

She walked me to the end of the hallway on the second floor before she said anything. "This is it… Pretty easy to remember huh sense it's right at the end of the hall right?" Yeah no joke. "Oh yeah make sure you don't lose your key or you'll never hear the end of it. So, any questions?"

"Nope."

"Um… can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Was everything ok on your way over here from the station?"

"Yeah. Pretty normal night. Why do you ask?"

She looked at me weird. "Uh… Ok." She started walking away and I went in my room.

I laid down on my bed and mulled things over for a bit.

Let's see. I beat Nyx with the Great Seal then everyone went back to normal until graduation day. I skipped the ceremony choosing to spend the time with Aegis since only the two of us seemed to remember everything that happened. We were waiting on the roof and I heard everyone calling. Then suddenly I got really tired and fell asleep an Aegis's lap. Next thing I knew I was in this dream. I sighed and went to sleep, figuring I'd wake up on Aegis's legs with everyone gathered around and the sun shining on my face like when I fell asleep.

I was wrong. I was actually summoned to the Velvet Room. This dream is changing on me.

In front of me sat Igor, an old man with a really long nose and wild bloodshot eyes. To my right sat Elizabeth a girl in a blue dress and blue hat. She had yellow eyes.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room Minato," said Igor.

"Hello Minato," said Elizabeth.

"My name is Igor I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This is Elizabeth she is a resident of this place, just like me." See like I said.

"Pleased to meet you." She said smiling.

I don't like this. This didn't happen before on the first day so this must be a dream but they're acting like they just met me and that's wrong too. What's going on here?

"I see you are confused young Minato. Is there any reason why?"

I stared at him.

"You guy's should quit the charade."

He smiled at me while on his side Elizabeth tried to contain a giggle.

"You know what's happening then?" I asked.

"Indeed Minato. You have been sent back in time." My eyes widened with surprise.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"What?"

"I don't know Minato. I can try to find out but in the mean time I suppose you should just do what you would normally do. Don't do anything that might change the future. The outcome could be catastrophic."

"Could it have been because of fighting Nyx? Maybe something wrong happened there?" I asked

"Possibly. I'll look into this. However, some of your things are here." He gestured to a chest. "I believe some of these things may interest you."

I opened it to see a bunch of weapons, armor, accessories, and money. There was also a collection of gemstones and tarot cards. The last thing was a collection of some random objects. I looked through them. There was a handmade choker. Kenji made it when his social link maxed out. A persimmon fruit, lighter, Mitsuru's motorcycle key, a roll of sports tape, Keisuke's award letter, a ring made of beads, a pouch that Bebe made for me, Tanaka's thank you letter, Mutatsu's reserve tag, Mamoru's car key, a messed up screw and an old worn notebook. All the things I'd gotten from the people whose social links had maxed out over the course of the year. My mind was full of a thousand thoughts at the same time, all the time I had spent with all of them was gone. I thought I may cry.

I closed the chest and looked at Igor. "Thank you."

"It's not a problem." Elizabeth said cheerily.

"Well now. You should be going. Time marches on in your world. You can come again, same place as always."

My vision faded.

* * *

End of Chapter 1.

**An**

Does Minato seem confused enough that they don't remember him? Did I capture the Velvet residents correctly? Anything I should do differently?


	2. Chapter 2

4/7/09

I woke up the next morning no longer confused. I stood up and looked around. The visit to the Velvet Room had really helped me out.

I was up earlier than I was the first time.

I walked out of my room and locked it then headed downstairs and saw Mitsuru. She was at the door when she heard me and looked back. I waved at her.

"Good Morning Minato-kohai," She said. Ouch Kohai… It'll be a long way before I get back to just Minato.

"Good morning Mitsuru-senpai. I got up early so I figured I'd get to school early. If you were about to head out yourself then why don't we go together?" I asked.

"Very well then." She replied.

We walked to the train station and boarded the next possible train. I didn't know what to say but I didn't want there to be an awkward silence so I tried to think of what a new transfer student would say which resulted in me asking her about the city. She told me where everything was. I already knew but I had forgotten that the bookstore wouldn't be opened for a while. I smiled and thanked her. She asked me if I knew what to do when we arrived at school and I replied no so she explained that I should go to the faculty office and inquire about my classes. She then explained where everything in the school was. I won't lie I was bored as hell but hey I was changing history. Nevertheless I was elated when she said, "look out of the window, Minato-Kohai, there it is."

Soon after that we got off the train and walked the rest of the way. Outside the gate Mitsuru turned to me. "Welcome to Gekkoukan High School. I hope you like it here." She turned and we continued through the front doors. I thanked her for her company and headed toward the Faculty Office.

"Oh are you the new student?" A teacher asked. I nodded. "Minato Arisato… 11th grade, correct? Wow, you've lived in a lot of different places… Let's see… In 1999… That was what, ten years ago? Your parents…" she stopped and gasped. "I'm sorry… I've been so busy; I didn't have time to read this beforehand. I'm Ms. Toriumi. I teach Composition. Welcome to our school."

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Toriumi." I said.

"Have you seen the classroom assignments? You're in 2-F; that's my class. But first, we need to go to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon. Follow me."

I followed her into the Auditorium where she pointed me to a seat. I sat down and put my headphones in. I closed my eyes.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I paused my music and looked at the person behind me.

"You came to school with Mitsuru this morning right? I saw you two walking together. Hey' I have a question. Do you know if she has a boyfriend?"

"No I don't." I replied.

"Oh I see… I thought you might know but… I guess not. …So how well do you know her?"

"I hear talking. I believe it's from Ms. Toriumi's Class…"

"Shhh! Be quiet! You're going to get me in trouble!"

I turned my music back on and ignored the rest of the ceremony. I slept through most of my classes.

"Sup dude? How's it goin?" I looked up and saw a guy with a goatee wearing a baseball hat.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya. I transferred here when I was in eighth grade. I know how tough it is bein' the new kid… So I wanted to say, hey… See what a nice guy I am!" Too bad you'll prove yourself a douche huh?

Yukari walked into the class room and approached us. "Hey it's Yuka-tan. I didn't think we'd be in the same class again."

Yukari sighed. "At it again, huh? I swear you'll talk to anyone if they'll listen. Did you ever think you might be bothering someone?"

"What? But I was just bein' friendly." He replied.

Yukari and I both opened our mouths to speak but I was louder. "Get off his back _Yuka-tan_ he was just saying hey."

"If you say so. Anyway, looks like we're in the same homeroom…"

"Yeah… I know."

"Funny, huh?"

"No."

"Hey you two aren't forgetting I'm in this class too are you. Anyway new kid…"

"It's Minato, bro." I interjected.

"Right, sorry, Minato then. Anyway I heard you came to school with Mitsuru-senpai this morning. What's up with that? C'mon, gimme the dirt!"

"Wait, what? You did? I thought you just left early." Yukari said, sounding somewhat surprised.

"Yes, I did. I was leaving and she happened to be leaving too. Having nothing else to do we came together. That is all."

"Ah man, don't take it so seriously. I mean no one really believes rumors anyway." Junpei said.

"Well you didn't say anything to anyone about you know what did you?" Yukari asked me… Why can't Yukari be sensible?

"No Yukari. I haven't why would I have?"

"Seriously don't tell anyone about…" God damn it Yukari!

"I haven't and I won't. End of conversation." I said and looked her in the eye trying my best to shut her up.

Junpei looked at me, "that's kinda harsh man. What you do walk in the bathroom on her?"

"No. It was nothing,"I replied

"Junpei you better not started any rumors." She said then she glared at me for a moment and walked off.

"What was all of that about?" Junpei asked me.

"Nothing man it's all good. Hey why don't we go pick up some food, know anywhere good?"

"Hagekure is pretty good. It's ramen, is that alright?"

"Sure let's go."

"Dude it's your first day here and people are already talking to you. Mitsuru is really popular dude. You da man! Heh heh. This is gonna be a fun year. I can feel it." Like you wouldn't believe.

We walked around town before going to eat at Hagekure. We made some small talk. Afterward I went back to the dorm.

Inside Mitsuru was sitting on the couch reading. She looked up as I opened the door. "Welcome back," she said.

"Hello senpai, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. You look tired. You should go get some rest."

I yawned and decided to take her advice.

Upstairs in my room I laid down on my bed. I was asleep in minutes.

* * *

I don't like this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Parody 'r' us: First you're absolutely correct, Igor did say that and it will be addressed in the future probably this chapter in fact. Second when she says "You know what" she means the gun incident from last night.

* * *

4/8/09

I woke up and went to school. Outside I walked along side two girls discussing a rumor. Something about a student who sits around all day staring at walls and saying, "its coming" over and over…

Nothing important happened during the day except for in the afternoon Composition class when Ms. Toriumi asked Junpei who her favorite author was. The thing is she had just told us so Junpei should've known it. But he didn't so I slipped him a note that said it. She seemed delighted and he thanked me.

He came up to me after school to say, "Thanks dude, you really saved my bacon back there in Composition."

"It's no problem, think of it as payback for the ramen yesterday." I replied.

He left school directly after that, Yukari was ignoring me but I guess I deserved that and I couldn't find Mitsuru so I went to the mall. I played Mole Whackers for a while then went home.

When I got back to the dorm Yukari and some guy in a suit were sitting in the lounge. "Oh, he's back." Yukari said.

"So, this is our new guest…" Said the guy. They both stood up. "Good evening. My name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I'm the Chairman of the Board for your school. 'Ikutsuki'… Hard to say isn't it? That's why I don't like introducing myself. Even I get tongue tied sometimes… Please, have a seat."

"I apologize about the confusion regarding your accommodations." He continued, "However, it may take a while longer before you receive a proper room assignment. Is there anything you'd like to ask?"

"No." I responded.

"Then I hope you have a successful school year. Now if you'll excuse me." He got up. "You must be tired from all the excitement. You should go to bed early. As they say, "the early bird catches the bookworm!"… Please forgive the bad pun." He walked away chuckling… I hate this guy so much.

However I did follow his advice to go to bed as I actually was tired from my excitement during the day. When I play Mole Whackers I play seriously. I broke a record in there. I fell asleep as soon as I laid down.

I awoke to the Velvet Room.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Igor said. I might've just been tired but he looked slightly off.

"Hey Igor," I said.

"Minato, do you remember what I told you the last time I brought you here?"

"Yes I was sent back in time and I still had some of my stuff. Why?"

"Think harder. Anything else? Try something about messing with the future?"

Oh shit… I'm in trouble.

"You mean not doing anything that might change the future? Yeah I remember that. What about it?"

"You chose not to listen. You must act responsibly Minato. You must abide by your Contract and assume responsibility for the choices that you make, whether you like the consequences or not."

"Ok Igor but it wasn't anything major. I just walked to school with someone else and stopped Yukari from saying something stupid."

"It may not be major this time. Therefore this is just a warning to make wise decisions in the future." He looked very disappointed in me.

"But it's fine as long as I take responsibility for it right? So don't worry about it. I won't do anything irrational."

He looked at me. "Very well then. There was another matter I wished to speak to you about."

"What is it?" I asked.

"It concerns my theory of why you were sent back. I now believe that when you sealed Nyx your seal wasn't strong enough. And a strange phenomenon occurred granting you the option to fix your mistakes."

"Interesting. And I'm guessing that my social links are what gave me the strength to form that seal."

"Of course."

"So if I had all of my social links completed…"

"I believe you would have the power to fully seal Nyx."

"Fantastic. Do I need to do them all or just the incomplete ones?" I asked. But I already know it's all of them

"It could be either but to be on the safe side you should attempt to do them all."He replied. Yep I was right.

"I'll do what I can."

"Take this and return whenever you want. I'll have Elizabeth keep track of your progress." He gave me a blue key. "Til we meet again."

4/9/09

I got up thinking about what Igor said. How did he expect me to max the social links. It can't be possible I mean I might not have even started all of them last time and I felt like I couldn't possibly squeeze anymore in there last time.

Then again I did spend a lot of time studying that I won't need to do this go around; I already know all the stuff. Come to think of it I was a lot more timid at the beginning last year too. Now nothing can scare me. I wasn't as socially adept as I am now either so I spent time building up my charm, intelligence and courage. I won't have to do that anymore.

Maybe it will be possible. I'll take this one step at a time for now.

I left for school still thinking about it.

"What's up! Man, today is the perfect day! The sky is blue… We're young… What more could we ask for!"

Junpei ambushed me when I got off the train and started talking about how great today is. Why's he so riled up anyway.

"You're full of energy." I remarked.

"Of course! Dude, listen to this… Oh wait! I'm not supposed to say anything! Sorry man," he said chuckling. Hmmm that's right last night was his first night living the dark hour.

I slept through most of my classes. I felt pretty good after I woke up.

I can't start doing social links yet and no one was doing anything so I went and played at the arcade again.

I was tired when I got home so I signed in and went to bed.

Before I knew it I was woken up by a loud noise and got up to go check it out. I was met opening my door by Yukari.

"What's going on?" I asked

"I don't have time to explain. We have to get out of here, now!"

We ran into the hall and the building shook.

"Quick! Downstairs! We'll leave through the backdoor." I nodded and we ran down the steps and toward the door.

"Alright we should be safe now…"

"Takeba do you read me!" Came Mitsuru's voice, concerned, over a transceiver.

"Y-yes I hear you!" Shouted Yukari.

"Be careful! There's more than one enemy. The one we're fighting now isn't the same one Akihiko saw!"

Something banged on the door we were standing next to. Yukari gasped and said, "Let's pull back!"

We started running to the stairs while Yukari frantically shouted that we had no choice but to keep going up. We ascended to the fifth floor and went out the rooftop exit.

The ground shook again and as we turned our eyes were treated to a massive multi armed black beast. Upon seeing us it spawned swords and charged.

"Those monsters… We call them shadows." Said Yukari while pulling out her Evoker and pointing it at her head.

She pulled the trigger and a few columns of energy rose off the ground but had no effect on the shadow. It charged her and knocked her down sending the gun flying from her hand to land at my feet.

I saw Pharos. He held his index finger and thumb extended pointing at his temple. "Go on." He urged me.

I picked up the gun and held it for a moment. I held it to my head and said "Persona!"

I pulled the trigger and glass shattered everywhere and collected above me to form a figure.

"Thou art I, and I am thou. From the sea of thy soul I cometh. I am Orpheus, master of strings…" Said the figure before it started to convulse. As I shut my eyes tightly and held my head with both hands, it was torn apart from the inside by another persona.

The new persona, Thanatos, lunged at the shadow and cut its mask in half then grabbed one of its arms and squeezed it, making it explode into dark slime.

Thanatos faded back into Orpheus before disappearing altogether.

The sudden explosive burst of power and pain subsided and my consciousness faded to black.

* * *

Alright let me just say that I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to get this out and that it's probably pretty bad too. It's been a month and at first I didn't write anymore because I was on a break and I didn't have the time. Then I simply got lazy. Let me know what you guys think. I'll probably get started on the next one sometime soon so I don't get out of the groove and get lazy again.


End file.
